dont_hug_me_im_scaredfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 is the fifth and penultimate episode in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. It focuses on nutrition and eating healthy foods, and is taught by several Teachers, including Spinach Can and Steak. The episode also focuses on Yellow Guy and Duck Guy struggling with Red Guy's disappearance. Synopsis The episode begins with Yellow Guy and Duck Guy sitting at a table and staring at pictures of the three puppets. Both of the puppets feel that something is missing, referring to Red Guy, who had disappeared at the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. Notably, one of the pictures shows Red Guy outside a window and Duck Guy slumped over at a chair, dead. Yellow Guy points to Bread Boy, who appears and begins playing drums with some cans of food. Spinach Can and Steak appear soon after, singing about being hungry and the body. Yellow Guy and Duck Guy seem disinterested in the song, but the three Teachers keep talking about eating healthy. Just before they really start get into the song, they are interrupted as a red phone on the wall begins to ring. Duck Guy goes to pick it up, and when he does, the view cuts to Duck Guy lying on a hospital bed in a very dark room, with television screens displaying events from the episode. The view suddenly shifts back to the Teachers explaining how food enters the body's different organs, with Duck Guy being visibly confused. Steak explains that good food, such as bread, is nice to the organs, but bad food, such as eggs and carrots, is very rude and is expelled from the body. Before they can explain further, another red phone begins to ring, and Duck Guy once again goes to pick it up. However, before he can talk into it, Spinach Can sings again, and the phone turns into a sandwich. The Teachers keep talking about healthy and unhealthy food, with Duck Guy insisting that something's wrong. The Teachers' view is that plain foods such as bread and aspic are the only healthy foods and keep the body working, demonstrating by pouring cream into a model of the body. They then say that fancy foods, such as cooked meat, fruit, vegetables, and yolk, are bad for the body and gunk it up (despite actually being good for the body). Duck Guy continues to be very agitated, and when The Fridge appears and starts to sing, Duck Guy exclaims that "I don't want to do this anymore," knocking over the camera and stopping the video. Duck Guy's view changes to the dark hospital room, where sees the Monster Can laughing and hovering over his body. The lesson continues, with the Teachers talking to Yellow Guy, their voices becoming distorted as they suggest a new food for Yellow Guy to eat, a can with Duck Guy's face on it. Their lessons become increasingly nonsensical and confusing while, in the hospital room, the Monster Can starts eating Duck Guy's organs and entrails while laughing. The Teachers' lesson ends while they chant "a stranger's plate" over and over, red smoke coming from Duck Guy's body and the can with his face on it. When Monster Can finishes, he holds a container with Duck Guy's organs in it, confetti pouring from the ceiling. The camera shifts to show Yellow Guy sitting alone at the table, horribly fattened and bloodstained, with Duck Guy cans all over the table and organs and green fur clearly visible. He looks around for a few seconds until the telephone rings again. Yellow Guy stares at the phone until the episode ends. During the credits, Red Guy can be seen walking away from a red telephone booth in the real world while wearing a coat and carrying a suitcase, implying that he was the one calling Yellow Guy and Duck Guy, presumably to get them into the real world. Characters * Yellow Guy * Duck Guy * Bread Boy * Spinach Can * Steak * Monster Can * The Fridge *Roy (cameo) *Red Guy (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature multiple Teachers. *The plain foods Steak claim are healthy for you (bread, cream, white sauce and aspic) seem to be foods and ingredients typical of old-fashioned British cuisine. *Steak claims cooked meat is an unhealthy, fancy food. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3'''' , Duck Guy and Red Guy eat raw chicken at their picnic. *Duck Guy dies at the end of the episode when Yellow Guy eats him. This carries onto ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, which only features Yellow Guy (though Red Guy is still in the real world). *There was actually a rumor in which if you were to call one of the numbers in the episode, a DHMIS character would pick up. Some people had reported that they actually got through, and there are a few videos of the number actually working. However, the number only worked the first few days the fifth episode was released. So far, the number has not been reported to work. *This episode is often considered the goriest of all, because it features the can and Yellow Guy eating Duck Guy. *When Duck Guy is having his organs eaten on the operating table, gray teeth appear in his mouth. BTS Pictures Category:DHMIS5 Category:Videos Category:Episodes